


make me

by ElatedFangirl



Series: bliss [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Drabble, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElatedFangirl/pseuds/ElatedFangirl
Summary: Ten is bratty.Taeyong is patient.Aren't they a good match?





	make me

**Author's Note:**

> Super short! I had a photo prompt for this hehe  
> I hope you enjoy this short piece as well~

Ten has been having the worst day ever. His presentation just got shot down and his proposal has just been declined. It's definitely not his day.

He has been ringing his boyfriend's phone for about an hour now. He wants to vent, even just a bit. Or else, he'll explode. And he can't do that. He can't lose his cool yet.

He smiles to his colleagues as he passes by them, his insides bubbling with inexplainable anger and hurt. He knows being declined and being shot down is normal. Okay, maybe not. But it's not like it's the end of the world.

But Ten has always had a problem reining in his emotions and reactions and the only person who can pacify him is his boyfriend.

And he wants him to do just that now. It's too early for him to miss the rest of day's work in favor of driving home and calming down with netflix playing in his laptop and a tub of ice cream. It's too early for any outbursts and so he frantically dials his boyfriend's phone.

He is met with insistent beeps. _Unavailable_.

He opens his messages and types in a quick text to his boyfriend before he goes back to his cubicle.

> _To: Taetae 🖤 10:34 AM_
> 
> I NEED you right now. I DIRELY NEED you right now. But you're not even here. I'm done.

Ten knows he is being immature. But he takes it. He feels like crying.

After the embarrassment he has been through in the conference room, he just wants to cry. He's both angry and hurt, for all it's worth.

A short thirty minutes later, his phone rings. But he declines every of the calls. Everytime it rings one more time, he grows more and more agitated and frustrated.

He is in the verge of screaming when it finally stops and his phone pings, signaling an incoming message.

> _From: Taetae 🖤 11:10 AM_
> 
> Baby, I'm so sorry I missed your calls. I was in a very important meeting. Is there a problem?

Ten rolls his eyes so hard, he pulls his head back, groaning. He huffs, intent in ignoring the (concerned) belated message.

Every second that ticks proves to bother him. Each and every of them, a hurdle to get through as his hands itch to reach for his phone and type a reply.

A few more passes until he finally relents. He grabs his phone and types a quick reply.

> _To: Taetae 🖤 11:12 AM_
> 
> I hate you??? Don't talk to me.

The reply this time is quick and his phone pings before he can even put his it down.

> _From: Taetae 🖤 11:12 AM_
> 
> Babyyyy :<<< I was in a meeting. What happened? Tell me, baby. Please.

Ten groans in frustration but the small smile ghosting his lips says otherwise. He types a quick reply yet again.

> _To: Taetae 🖤 11:13 AM_
> 
> Shut up. I had the worst day. My development proposal was denied and I just got fucking shut down. You don't get to talk to me.

Ten knows he is being unreasonable. But he can't help it. He feels so frustrated and the only person he can vent to is his boyfriend. Even if that would mean he has to be a bitch to him about it.

> _From: Taetae 🖤 11:13 AM_
> 
> Oh baby :< I'm so sorry. I'll take you out later, okay? I'll try my best to make you feel better baby.
> 
> _To: Taetae 🖤 11:15 AM_
> 
> Ughhhhh shut up. Don't text me.
> 
> _From: Taetae 🖤 11:15 AM_
> 
> No, baby. I won't shut up. You, shhh... I'll take all those complaints and kiss all that hurt you're feeling right now later, okay? I'll be out early today. I'll fetch you.
> 
> _To:Taetae 🖤 11:24 AM_
> 
> ???? Which part of don't text me don't you understand???
> 
> _From: Taetae 🖤 11:24 AM_
> 
> baby :<<<
> 
> _To: Taetae 🖤 11:25 AM_
> 
> don't call me that.
> 
> _From: Taetae 🖤 11:25 AM_
> 
> :<<
> 
> _To: Taetae 🖤 11:27 AM_
> 
> Shut up.
> 
> _From: Taetae 🖤 11:27 AM_
> 
> no, you do that.

Ten rolls his eyes at the reply. The audacity!

> _To: Taetae 🖤 11:30 AM_
> 
> Pfft. Make me.
> 
> _From: Taetae 🖤 11:30 AM_
> 
> hmm... I will. But you might moan a little.

Ten drops his phone as he covers his cheeks, face rapidly pinking. He sweeps his eyes around him, making sure no one is nearby who could have possibly read the text exchange, even though that is impossible given that his phone is set to the lowest brightness setting.

He startles in his seat when he hears his phone ping again.

> _From: Taetae 🖤 11:32 AM_
> 
> hehe I'll come get you later. I love you 😘

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammatical errors. English is not my first language.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this! Please do tell me what you think about it <3
> 
> TALK TO ME!  
> [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/ElatedFangirl) | [CURIOUS CAT](https://curiouscat.me/elatedfangirl) | [ASK.FM](https://ask.fm/elatedfangirl)


End file.
